Types of Youth
There was always a certain type of kid you were during your youth years. Which one were you? The Bully ��''' asdfjkl; big meanie bully boi headass. '''Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per barbarian level * Hit Points @ 1st Lvl: 8 + your CON. Mod. * Hit Points @ Higher Lvls: 1d8 + your CON. Mod. per Bully Lvl. after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light, medium, shields * Weapons: Simple, martial * Tools: None * Saving Throws: STR, CON * Skills: Pick 2 from Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, and Survival Equipment * A little explorer's pack and four metal rods (If Lvl. 3 or higher) * (a) a fire ax or (b) any simple melee weapon (If Lvl. 5 or higher) * (a) 2 hatchets or (b) any martial weapon The Class Clown �� You were the silly kid causing all kinds of havoc in life. You try hard at what you do, whether it is to fit in, help others having a hard time, or just to wreak chaos throughout school for you own anarchic reasons. Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d4 per Clown Lvl. * Hit Points @''' '''1st Level: 4 + your CON. Mod. * Hit Points @''' '''Higher Levels: 1d4 + your CON. Mod. per Clown Lvl. after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light * Weapons: Simple, slingshots, whips, knifes, sabres * Tools: Three musical instruments of your choice * Saving Throws: WIS, CHA * Skills: Pick any 3 Equipment * (a) a organized binder or (b) a bag full of toys * (a) a kazoo or (b) any other musical instrument (If Lvl. 3 or higher) * A leather jacket and a Swiss army knife * (a) a green baseball bat, (b) a very sharp pencil or © any childs' weapon (If Lvl. 5 or higher) * (a) grandma's croquet mallet or (b) uncles' combat knife The Idol �� You stood out to most people. You were a source of light and hope, and a leader and role model to your peers around. Basic Features Hit Dice * Hit Dice: 1d4 per Idol Lvl. * Hit Points @ 1st Level: 4 + CON. Mod. * Hit Points @ Higher Levels: 1d4 + your CON. Mod. per Idol Lvl. after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light, medium, shields * Weapons: '''Simple * '''Tools: None * Saving Throws: WIS, CHA * Skills: Choose two from History, Insight, Medicine, Persuasion, and Religion Equipment * (a) holy angels kit, or (b) a little explorer's pack * (a) a necklace, or (b) wrist ware, or © pair of earrings (If Lvl. 3 or higher) * (a) a baton, or (b) a warhammer (if proficient) * (a) scale mail, or (b) rain coat, or © chain mail (if proficient) (If Lvl. 5 or higher) * (a) a nerf blaster and 20 darts, or (b) any simple weapon * A garbage can lid The Farmboy ��‍�� asdfjkl; go plant sum flowers pussy boi. Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d4 per Farm Lvl. * Hit Points @ 1st Level: 4 + your CON. Mod. * Hit Points @ Higher Levels: 1d4 + your CON. Mod. per Farm Lvl. after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light, medium, shields (Farm Boys will not wear armor or use shields made of metal) * Weapons: Rakes, knifes, needles, shovels, batons, canes, sickles, hooks, slingshots, sticks * Tools: Gardening Box * Saving Throws: Intelligence, Wisdom * Skills: Choose two from Magic, Animal Handling, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Religion, and Survival Equipment * A rain coat, a gardener's box, and a magic bean (If Lvl. 3 or higher) * (a) a makeshift shield or (b) any simple weapon (If Lvl. 5 or higher) * (a) a farmer's rake or (b) any simple melee weapon The Dreamer ��‍�� Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d6 per Dream Lvl. * Hit Points @ 1st Lvl: 6 + your CON. Mod. * Hit Points @ Higher Lvls: 1d6 + your CON. Mod. per Dream Lvl. after 1st. Proficiencies * Armor: All armor, shields * Weapons: Simple, martial * Tools: None * Saving Throws: STR, CON * Skills: Pick 2 skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival. Equipment * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) a little explorer's pack (If Lvl. 3 or higher) * (a) chain mail or (b) leather coat, slingshot, and 20 rocks (If Lvl. 5 or higher) * (a) a nerf blaster and 20 darts or (b) 2 hatchets The Karate Kid �� Basic Features: Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d4 per monk level * Hit Points @ 1st Lvl: 4 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points @ Higher Lvls: 1d4 + your CON. Mod. per Karate Lvl. after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: None * Weapons: '''Simple weapons, staffs * '''Tools: '''One type of artisan's or one musical instrument * '''Saving Throws: '''Strength, Dexterity * '''Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Insight, Religion, and Stealth '''Equipment * (a) Danger pack or (b) a little explorer's pack (If Lvl. 3 or higher) * 10 needles (If Lvl. 5 or higher) * (a) Shifu's cane or (b) any simple weapon